Heat of Spain
by Lottietee
Summary: A young Spanish plane who witnessed her mother's murder as she tried to protect her is now racing in the Wings Around The Globe. There will be love hate and every thing in between when these planes get the competition heated up
1. Chapter 1

Heat of Spain prologue

"No, no podrá llevar a mi hija de mí!" (No you will not take my daughter from me!) Screamed an angry mother as she backed up with her frightened child behind her "Marisa stand aside engañar!" (Fool) shouted one of the three black cars "NO Aleta salir" (No Aleta goes).The young child looked at her mother when she heard her name "Get her" Called the leader of the strange cars. The three menacing cars descended onto them fast but the planes where faster as they turned and drove up the busy street there propellers turning drowning out the abuse getting shouted at them from the angry towns folk .once they had gathered the speed they needed the speed up there propellers and took off. It was clear the child was having trouble keeping up with her mother as her propellers spun faster and faster. Then it all came to a head when the two planes took the chance and looked down the mother saw nothing and lulled herself into a sense of security. The child saw it thought but the warning was caught in her throat and a screech replaced it as she saw the bullets ripple through her mother's body tearing and bending holes into her mother's metal. Her small body was sprayed with her mother's oil and fuel. "Mama!" (Mum!). "Go my child go to tía Mradell." The child's mother called weakly as she plummeted towards the ground. The child was not stupid she took one last look at her mother's mangled and broken body as the unrelenting bullets continued to hit it then sped off as fast as she could trying to ignore the sound of her mother's body hitting the ground then the unmistakeable sound of an explosion, the sound of the fire trucks trying to control the blaze and clear the area of any cars. The child could feel the strain in her engine as she tried to spin her propellers faster then she should and the heat radiating from it was warning her to slow down but she ignored it she could get a new part but she could never get a new mother.

"Tía tía!" (Aunt aunt!) She had been flying for hours and had finally caught sight of her aunt's cottage and watched as her aunt came out quickly the planes emerald orbs scanning the air for her "Aleta ¿estás bien? ... ¿dónde está tu madre?" (Aleta are you okay? Where is your mother) The child said nothing just stared blankly at her aunt. Mardell seemed to get the picture "No" She said softly tears welling up in her eyes "MARISA! USTED NO PUEDE SER MUERTO!" (MARISA YOU CAN'T BE DEAD!) Tears were now streaming like an unstoppable river down Mardells cheeks leaving there salty trail behind. "WHY CHILD" said Mardell's voice became distorted and twisted "WHY DID YOU LET ME DIE!" Came a hunting voice from behind the child, she turned slowly to look at the marred and mangled body of her mother "its YOUR FALT I'M DEAD!" Came another her head spun around to see her older brother who had been killed a year ago his pitch black orbs staring into hers "No quise decir que el hermano lo siento. Madre por favor, perdóname" (I didn't mean it brother. Mother please forgive me) "NO" All of the older planes said at the same time there voices ringing out for miles "I LOST A SISTER BECAUSE OF YOU" Cried her aunt "TRISTE" (SORRY) "YOU KILLED ME" Her brother shouted becoming taller and louder. Her family continued to shout things at her and she would apologize.

"ALETA WAKE UP" Aleta's tug shouted at her. Aleta's eyes shot open and she took a large breath of fresh air "Mama" she whispered the right there on the spot she broke down tears streaming down her face as the tug tried to comfort her "salir" (Leave) she said softly her voice thick with tears and laced with longing for her family "But Alet-" "DEJE ME SOLO NO NECESITA SU AYUDA!" (LEAVE ME ALONE I DON'T NEED YOUR HELP). Swiftly the tug left after that fear written on her face. Aleta knew that it was all just a nightmare that when she got to her aunt's cottage it was burned down with her aunt standing outside crying. That was what Aleta kept trying to tell herself but no matter what she couldn't help but feel some guilt, was it her fault her mother was dead. This was the question she had asked herself. What of her brother? Was that her fault too? She sighed softly looking up at the night sky through the translucent flaps of her tent humming the tune to a nursery rhyme from all those years ago. A soft smile graced Aleta's face and for once it reached her eyes "Sueño de oro, beso tus ojos," (Golden slumber kiss your eyes) she sang softly she. She turned away from the opening of the tent and let her self drift off into a sleep where the nightmares continued to plague her.


	2. Chapter 2

Heat of Spain: Chapter one

**Hey all Lottie here and I would like to thank the two people who commented. Especially thanks to * Goes to check name* ****RushandStreak**** for noticing how I didn't describe how any of the plane looked well that was because I hadn't decided how I wanted them to look but thanks for noticing so here is the list of what they look like**

**Aleta: A yellow plane with red spirals covering part of her left wing and her whole right tail. Bright blue eyes with flecks of gold **

**Model:** **Bugatti racing plane**

**Marisa (Aletas mother) : Lime green with a purple skull design on her back. Light grey eyes**

**Model: 88 comet**

**Mardell (Aletas aunt) : Purple with a green flower design on her left wing. Emerald green eyes **

**Model: 88 comet**

**Cranis (Big bro): Deep navy blue almost black with black eyes**

**Model: TU 160 Blackjack**

Aleta's bright blue eyes opened when she heard engines starting and propellers turning. Slowly she rolled over to the flaps of her tent and poked them out of the way with her nose. Only she wished she hadn't for she was greeted by bright flashing lights that blinded her. " Muévete por favor y me dejó salir de mi tienda" Aleta called over the ruckus (Move please so I can get out of my tent). Some of the paparazzi looked at her strangely since she had just spoken a whole other language. While others just ignored her as thought she had said nothing "MOVE!" She shouted as she was tired of being a prisoner in her own tent. They moved and made a pathway was for the Spanish rally champion. She felt the sun's rays hit her paint and reflect off. Now Aleta knew why the other racers spent most of their time either flying or locked up in their tents... To avoid the crazy paparazzi.

Aleta looked at the busy camp with some of the most famous racers in the world. To most of them Aleta was just another rookie that wouldn't make it past the first leg. Little did they know the young Buggatti had trained for this most of her life. She had been up for a few hours and most of the other racers were up. Aleta was at a disadvantage as most of the racers knew each other. Also Aleta spoke very little English but could understand it and as far as she knew only one other plane spoke Spanish: El chupacabra .Though the Mexican racer now spent all his time with Rochelle trying to stay on her good side as she got very easily jealous. Quite often has Aleta been woken by them arguing interrupting the little sleep she got.

Lost in her own little world Aleta did not see the orange crop duster until it was too late and they had crashed into each other with a clang it caught the attention of some of the racers and tugs but only for a short while once they finally decided that there conversations were more interesting

"Sorry I wasn't watching where I was going" He said backing away from the yellow and red plane to a more comfortable distance while looking at his propeller to check for damage "no fue mi culpa" (No it was my fault) She said looking at the crop duster as she spun her prop slowly checking that it worked properly and that she had not damaged it "Umm?" The orange plane said then he realized that the plane was speaking Spanish "Uhh okay la culpa es mía siento que debería haber" (The fault is mine sorry you should be) Aleta knew it was rude but she could not help but chuckle as he failed at aploigizing in Spanish. The crop duster looked confused at the chuckle. '_Well it would be rude to not try to speak English so here goes nothing'_ Aleta thought then began racking her brain for the words she needed.

"My name...is Aleta... um ...what about you?" Aleta took pauses in between her words as she had no idea how to pronounce half of them and just guessed how to say them "I'm Dusty Crophopper it is nice to meet you" he looked a bit happy that he didn't need to use the small amount of Spanish that El Chupacabra had taught him. Aleta heard someone call Dusty's name "Well I need to see what Dottie wants" Dusty said looking behind him. Aleta saw a small pale blue tug rushing up to Dusty with an angry look on her face while mumbling something about how Dusty can't stay still for one second. Aleta looked at Dusty her yellow paint making her look like a mini sun "I will leave now" Aletas soft voice said as she looked behind her she turned and left while Dusty was getting chewed out about running off.

**Okay guys I wrote this at yown time in the morning sorry for any mistakes**

**All in all I don't really like this chapter I might rewrite it later on once I get some sleep**

**Toodles:~**


End file.
